Episode 1 (Season 1, Hollyoaks Later)
Summary Kris and Malachy are reconciled with their ex-fiancees after many years on the day of Eamon's funeral. Kris is upset when he comes out, and is not accepted by his mother. Craig, Steph and Tom go on holiday to Scotland, unaware Niall has followed. Sarah and Nancy accompany Zoe to her old school to talk to the students, but they are involved in a car accident on the way to a B&B... Plot Steph, Craig and Tom get off the train in Scotland. Craig gets annoyed when Steph when she tries to find a phone signal. Craig tells her that they went on holiday to get away from everything. Nancy shows Zoe and Sarah messages posted about her from people who have confused her death with Becca's. Sarah gets a call from Davinia is offered a modelling job. She and Zoe start screaming and they decide to go on a girls trip. Nancy rejects but the girls force her into the car. Erin is annoyed with Malachy's laziness and poor behaviour in front of the family at the wake. Kris tells Malachy to start looking after himself, and advises him to tell Erin about his HIV, at least after the funeral. They are not impressed to learn that Erin has invited Lynsey and Cheryl to the wedding. Steph and Craig are horrified to find a naked man in the holiday house. Craig isn't impressed by his humour but Steph chuckles. Josh struggles to find a bass player and a drummer, as well as some back-ups. He ends up inviting Michaela, Sasha and Amy to compete in the Battle of the Bands in Liverpool, as the Dirty Diegos. They are unimpressed, but Sasha is up for it. They are overexcited when Josh announces that if they win, they will tour with The Saturdays. They only have two days to decide what they're going to perform. Nancy, Sarah and Zoe visit Zoe's old school. They see an old photo of Zoe when she used to be slightly overweight and make fun of her and offend her. Mr. Jenkins is surprised to see how much Zoe has changed. Mercedes is unimpressed when Zak and Elliot talk about going to Dublin. Malachy avoids the family and Kris joins him. Erin informs Kris that his bags have been found, and tells Malachy and Kris off for avoiding Lynsey and Cheryl. Malachy steals Eamon's urn and they run, but bump into Cheryl and Lynsey. Cheryl comforts Malachy but Lynsey is awkward around Kris. Cheryl snaps at Kris but Lynsey proposes that they all go for a drink to catch up. Amy is offended when Josh suggests that she plays the drums. Zoe gives a speech but is nervous. Nancy tries to help her out, but the students are uncooperative. She tells the class about Sarah's upcoming modelling job and they applaud her. She ends up winging the speech and telling her story. She tells the class that she had a teacher (Mr. Jenkins) that saw her abilities and helped her. Steph tells Craig that she doesn't trust herself as Tom's caregiver, but Craig convinces her otherwise. Sarah and Nancy continue teasing Zoe over her weight and she tells them how the other kids would bully her, and that her nickname was "doughey". Sarah flirts with Mr. Jenkins. Nancy sneaks vodka into the school after Zoe talks about all the cool girls doing it when she was in school. Kris suddenly reveals that he is a bi-sexual cross-dresser. The family are shocked and Nana faints. Lynsey storms out and Cheryl tells him that he always has to make it about himself. Erin confronts Kris and says that it's clear he had no respect for Eamon. Kris tells her that Eamon had no respect for him. She tells him to leave and not to come back until he apologises. Mercedes has flashbacks to when she and Malachy were together. Elliot is furious to learn that Zak hasn't got his passport. Zoe tells the girls of her first boyfriend, Sam. They did it for the first time in the back of the science lab, but had to keep it a secret. One guy checks Mercedes out and she flirts with him. Malachy tries to call Mercedes but to no avail. He recalls memories of their relationship. Mercedes has sex with the guy in the bathroom stall. Mercedes gets upset and cries in the bathroom after the guy leaves. Malachy tells Mercedes that the registrar is still booked and if she goes to Belfast, he will marry her. Mr. Jenkins realises Zoe is drunk. They enter an empty classroom and Zoe calls Mr. Jenkins by his first name - Sam. Sam tells her that he's divorced and still thinks about her. They kiss passionately. Zoe tells him that she is in love with Mike. Sam tries to convince her that she still has feeling for her but they are interrupted by a student. Zoe decides to leave. A mystery person breaks into Mandy's home. Craig, Tom, Steph go rowing. The mystery person is revealed to be Niall. Steph leaves Mandy a voicemail, telling her where they are, but the line cuts out so Niall can't understand where they are. However, he finds the location of the cottage on the computer. Sarah flirts with Sam and Zoe pulls her off him. Zoe and Sam leave on bad terms. Zoe snaps at Sarah and walks off. Sarah accuses Zoe of using her dad and they begin shoving each other as a crowd of students form. Zoe slaps Sarah and they have a huge fight. Malachy asks Kris is Eamon ever acted like he loved Kris. Kris tells him that he never did. Malachy admits to Kris that he would have opened up to Eamon as Eamon would have accepted it, but Erin wouldn't. Kris makes it about himself and Malachy storms to the bathroom. Elliot, Zak and Mercedes all miss the boat to Ireland. Mercedes tells Elliot that Hollyoaks doesn't feel like home after Tina's death. Elliot wants to accompany her to Belfast and tells Zak that Zak's paying. Tom and Craig make dinner for Steph. There is a knock at the door, and it's Pete with a cake. Nancy's car is stopped at roadworks and two guys in a van pull next to it. Sarah flirts with them and suggests a threesome to Zoe's horror. One of the guys makes a joke that offends Nancy so she takes the keys out of the van and throws them. She gets in the car and speeds off. The girls and Josh practice for the competition but sound awful and don't take practice seriously. Nancy, Sarah and Zoe all argue in the car. Nancy begins speeding and using her phone to find a B&B and crashes the car into a fallen tree branch. The men in the van drive past and tease them. They walk but argue the whole way. Niall stands on the top of a cliff and looks at the cottage from afar. Cast Regular cast *Josh Ashworth - Sonny Flood *Amy Barnes - Ashley Slanina-Davies *Sarah Barnes - Loui Batley *Elliot Bevan - Garnon Davies *Craig Dean - Guy Burnet *Zoe Carpenter - Zoe Lister *Steph Cunningham - Carley Stenson *Kris Fisher - Gerard McCarthy *Malachy Fisher - Glen Wallace *Nancy Hayton - Jessica Fox *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Niall Rafferty - Barry Sloane *Zak Ramsey - Kent Riley *Sasha Valentine - Nathalie Emmanuel *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Erin Fisher - Gemma Craven *Cheryl - Bronagh Waugh *Lynsey - Karen Hassan Guest cast *Pete - Martin McCormick *Mr. Jenkins - Martin Fisher *Fit Lad - Liam Gerrard *Sean - Stephen Myott Music Notes *This episode takes place after the episode of Hollyoaks aired on 24th November 2008. *First appearance of Cheryl Brady, Lynsey Nolan and Erin Fisher. However, these characters appear as guests in this series. Cheryl would first appear as a regular in 3rd July 2009, Lynsey in 11th August 2010 and Erin in 26th June 2009. *Davinia is uncredited despite several lines of dialogue. *A member of the Fisher family is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Several students are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing figure: 890,000. Category:2008 Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes